And Old Chinese Merchants
by sinecure
Summary: Passing time in China.


**Title:** And Old Chinese Merchants (1/1)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** PWP, smut  
**Summary:** Passing time in China.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** Beta-ed by JennyLD.

* * *

An orange glow caressed Rose's skin, dipping around curves, retreating at shadows, making her blaze as she moved and stretched. Peering outside into the dusk-filled neighborhood, she covered her mouth lazily as a yawn escaped her.

"It's beautiful here," she murmured, finger trailing along the glass. The cool window fogged up with her breath, and she slipped her fingertip down it, drawing a sad face. "But boring."

Glancing back down at his book, the Doctor sank lower into his seat. If Chiuxan didn't get back soon, he'd have to... tear her clothes off and shag her.

It was only right.

Sighing, he turned a page with a flick of his hand, trying hard not to notice the outline of her body in the red Chinese dress she was wearing, which was silhouetted through the lamps. Her body, the delectable body he knew every inch of, was visible to him. Quite visible. "It'd be bad form for Chiuxan to walk in on us shagging, wouldn't it?"

Rose chuckled and turned to face him, pressing her hands against the wall beside the window. "Probably."

Tipping his head to the side in agreement, he flipped another page. "What about oral sex? Surely we'd get points for only one of us being unclothed."

"Which one?" she asked, biting her lip teasingly.

"Ah," he sighed, looking at her with a frown. "That's tough... that's-- that's not an easy question because I want your mouth on me, but I also want to use my mouth on you." Closing the book around his finger, he sat up straighter, giving the question a lot of thought. "I love the way you taste. I love the noises you make when I slide my tongue inside you."

She shifted against the wall and his cock hardened.

"But I also love your mouth on my cock. So warm and wet... tasting me, lips wrapped around me." Tapping the book to his chin, he watched her lick her lips, cock hardening further just at the thought of being inside her mouth. Lips sliding along his flesh. Oh, he really liked being in her mouth. "Do you like the way I taste?" he asked her, eyes darting from her lips to her eyes.

"Yeah," she husked out, sliding a hand around to fiddle with the tie at her waist. The dress fell open and he realized she hadn't fastened it properly.

He liked that.

Setting the book on the table by his chair, he loosened his tie. "Do you like it when I come in your mouth?"

A lone whimper left her as her hands slid up her hips, widening the gap of cloth on either side. He could see her body beneath, breasts standing proud and firm, nipples hard. Curvy waist. Pale flesh. "Yes," she moaned, hands cupping her breasts, caressing them, pinching her nipples... arching her hips away from the wall in invitation. "I like seeing your mouth glistening after making me come."

Groaning deeply, cock twitching at the memories of all the times he'd done just that, he left his tie hanging loose and opened his trousers instead. Her eyes fastened on his hands, watching, waiting, breath held and then bursting from her as his fingers fisted around his hardening flesh. He began to stroke his cock slowly.

"What's it gonna be?" he asked, drawing in a sharp breath at the feel of his palm sliding down his length. His hips arched up.

She slid one hand down, keeping the other busy squeezing and rubbing one of her breasts. That lone hand drifted down between her legs while her eyes stayed locked on his cock, completely hard now. His fingers were tight on it, stroking, fisting, tightening.

It was good, so good, but being inside Rose would be better.

"Want your tongue and fingers inside me," she moaned, thrusting her hips into her hand. She rubbed her clit in circles, then slid her fingers inside herself. A high-pitched noise left her lips, which were parted in pleasure. "Want your cock, Doctor. Your hands and lips and fingers making me come. Touch me. Please."

Her words were like an electric charge running through him, voice turning his blood to liquid honey, which ran thickly through his veins. "I want you," he growled, startled at the insistency in his own voice. He saw her eyes widen and her breathing speed up.

She liked it.

Pushing away from the wall, she started across the room, lust thick in her eyes, hands shoving the dress from her shoulders. The Doctor pressed up in the chair, shoving his trousers down, anticipation running through him. His mouth tasted like metal and eagerness, imagining the feel of her warm, wet body sliding over his cock, stroking--

"Doctor!" A series of loud, rapid knocks sounded to his left, and the Doctor dropped back down to the chair with a curse.

"Chiuxan," Rose groaned, closing her dress.

The Doctor had a hard time tearing his eyes from her. Taming his lust.

Fastening her dress quickly, she looked to the door, then shoved her hands through her hair a few times. Suddenly, she stopped and sniffed her fingers. "Oi, I smell like sex. I'm gonna--"

"Yeah, yeah," he bit out, struggling to pull his trousers up, to tuck his cock back inside the cotton enclosure, all the while silently cursing Chiuxan for choosing _now_ to return with the information he'd gone after. "Bloody cows." Stupid bloody cows and their stupid bloody milk.

Body aching, his eyes followed Rose's blazing, orange-tinted skin as she hurried to the bathroom.

As soon as they left here, the moment they stepped into the TARDIS, he was going to shove her against the door and--

"Doctor! I found it," Chiuxan called in a hushed voice and the Doctor groaned, pushing up from the chair and heading toward the door.

Just as soon as they got back to the TARDIS.


End file.
